


The Guardian:  30 Snapshots

by kateyes085



Series: The Guardian [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random glimpses into the lives of The Winchester/Owens clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to nudge Musie in the right direction. This will be a series of snippets/ficlets based off of each prompt from [here](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/268795.html). Each prompt will be based somewhere within the series (either posted or as yet to be posted) I’m planning on them being anywhere from 100 words to 1000 words, depending. Enjoy!

~*~

Lizzie stands in front of her grandmother's antique mahogany standing mirror. She is dressed in her plain cotton bra and panties turning back and forth with her hands on her belly. The puckered pink skin of the long-healed scars from her emergency cesarean with Mikey is still visible. She bites her lip and turns sideways, looks at her silhouette, scrunches her nose and turns back to slouch into a huff.

Dean appears in the reflection as he wraps his hands over her rounded middle and leans his head against hers. The cool metal from the St. Benedict's charm hanging from his neck making her gasp slightly. He gently caresses the soft skin encasing their child … children … he still couldn’t believe they were having twins. He practically made her swear a blood oath that Sam would never find out he passed out during the ultrasound. Would have too, if she had stopped laughing at him long enough to do it.

"I'm gettin' fat D," she whines poking at the squishiness of her baby bump.

"Stop that," he chastises entwining both of her hand with his over her belly. "You're gonna give one of them headache." She groans and hides her face in his neck mumbling that she's ugly. Dean tries to stifle a snicker, "You are not ugly Mouse … beautiful, gorgeous … sexy even," he assures her fingering her grandfather's cross, nestled warmly between her cleavage.

"Really?" she pulls back from her hiding place. Her hair is mused, and she is pouting.

"Really," he assures her with a peck to her nose. "Would've been tappin' more preggers when I was on the road if I knew how the hormones rev up a woman's sex drive," he leers with a iniquitous wink. She elbows him in sharply and questions his parentage. "Just sayin' might have to stop at the drug store for some vitamin E," he says puffing up his chest.

"Pig," she mutters reaching for and putting on her bathrobe.

"I don’t hear any complaints out of you there my little Mouse," he murmurs in her ear, his warm breath caressing the tender lobe. She scrunches her nose and makes a noise of assertion with a little tilt of her head. Dean kisses her nape and squeezes her through her shiver. "Come on, I'll make you a corn dog," he tells her grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him out of their bedroom, his thumb stroking over the pulse beating steadily in her wrist; confirmation that they had all made it through hell on earth.

"Corn dog?" she questions following after him obediently. "Oooo, do we have any chocolate sauce?"

Dean cringes and pulls out his cell phone to send a quick text to Johnny:

> **  
>  _P lady wants chocolate sauce for her corndog._   
>  **
> 
> **  
>  _Ugh! JHC! At least it's not anchovies & oatmeal. Got it! Be there in a few._   
>  **

Dean stops at the bottom step and shudders. He turns back and looks up at Lizzie with a disgusted look on his face, "Anchovies and oatmeal?"

She bites her finger and twisting back and forth holding his hand, "What?" she blinks innocently.

~*~


	2. Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Johnny explore their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind … Johnny is about 6'7" to Sam's 6'4". Sammy kinda likes being manhandled.

~*~

Frantic hands fumble with the door handle and Johnny pushes Sam through and kicks the door shut behind him. Kisses biting and bruising; hand frantically clawing and pushing at clothes and buttons. Johnny pushes Sam down on the couch, biting his neck and sucking hard. Sam whines in response, arching his body and pressing his head back against the arm. "Johnny, Johnny, come on man," he gasps weakly, "we should _really_ go upstairs."

Johnny grabs Sam's jacket lapels and pulls him up while he sits back on his haunches, "In a sec," he rumbles turning them so Sam is sitting astride of Johnny's lap.

"Lizzie'll kill you if you break her couch," Sam protests weakly.

"I'll buy her a new one," Johnny growls. He wraps his hand into Sam's shaggy brown locks, "So pretty like this Sammy," he whispers against Sam's jaw making him whimper when he drags his teeth across the light stubble there. His other hands palms Sam's backside. Sam moans pressing back against the finger that is pressing against the seam of his jeans and forward against Johnny's hardness. "Show me how much you love me baby," he growls against Sam's panting, swollen, wet lips.

"J, you know I've never," he panics.

Johnny's thumb presses against Sam's pouty bottom lip. "Mouth's made to suck cock baby," Sam gulps and stares glass eyed at his lover. This is all new and exciting, but sucking another man's cock? The fooling around has been great, but there has been no sex yet.

Johnny unbuttons his jeans and pulls out his cock. Long and thick; pre-come glistening in the soft light from the lamp on the end table; he thumbs a pearly bead and rubs it into Sam's bottom lip. Sam's tongue chases the salty-sour taste. "There, see that's not so bad. Just kiss it baby …" Sam snorts in response. Johnny's laugh rumbles up from his chest, "You always liked my cheesy lines before baby," carding his fingers through Sam's thick locks and holding his skull making Sam look at him.

Sam blushes and nods. He untangles himself from Johnny's lap and kneels between his legs, pushing them wide. He tugs at Johnny's jeans and boxers pulling them down when Johnny raises his hips up. Sam runs a finger up and the slick, veined underside eliciting a groan from his lover.

He leans in and nuzzles the base of his cock. The coarse hairs tickle him as he breathes in Johnny's strong, musky scent, licking his balls and tugs at the hair playfully making the man above him hiss, "Fuck," and jerk his hips. Sam snickers darkly before he kisses the same area. He licks along the vein and swirls the top of the head, applying gentle suction, tasting. He runs his tongue over the slick surface trying to take more and more into his mouth, enjoying the stretch of his lips. He gags a little when the head hits the back of his throat. He swallows through it. Johnny growls in response and his hips jerk forward in response. "Sorry, sorry … sorry baby … so fuckin' good. Keep goin' just like that … yeah Sammy … so pretty," he babbles as he thumbs the tears that leak from his lover's eyes.

Voices can be heard from the kitchen. Dean and Lizzie are home early from their dinner date. Johnny's hips jerk in surprise, which pushes his cock farther down Sam's throat. On reflex, Sam's mouth closes and he gags making Johnny yell. Dean and Lizzie run in from the kitchen to see Sam coughing, gagging and wretching from in between Johnny's spread legs; his jeans open and he is whimpering, cupping his exposed genitalia, rocking back and forth.

Lizzie snorts and tries to cover it up with a cough before she turns back to the kitchen to make a baggie full of ice. She tries unsuccessfully to stifle her giggling/coughing/wheezing fit.

Dean stands there shell-shocked looking at his brother. Sam is debauched. His hair is a mess from fingers running through it. His shirt is pulled open and there are hickies on his neck. His lips are swollen and spit slick, as he frantically coughs and rubs the back of his hand across his mouth, looking up at his brother like a scared puppy. "Sammy?" he squeaks.

Lizzie slaps Dean on the ass and throws the baggie to Johnny who catches it one handed. "You've traumatized the poor thing D. Johnny's never gonna get a blow job now," she chastises pulling Dean through the living room and towards the staircase. Dean follows in a daze as she pats Sam affectionately on the head. "No more sex in my living room boys," she tells them as she kisses the top of Johnny's head before she turns with Dean in hand.

"You both could watch you know," Johnny leers appreciatively at Dean, noting the blush and obvious twitch in Dean's jeans.

"Perv," Lizzie snarks slapping Johnny on the back of the head pulling Dean after her with filthy promises of debauchery to distract him from the trauma of discovering his brother is apparently gay.

~*~


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts and ends with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem: [Starts and Ends With a Kiss](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/starts-and-ends-with-a-kiss/) by Laura Bigelow

~*~

> _there's gotta be more to it that that,_
> 
> _runnin round like a wingless bat._
> 
> _I'm wantin more answers_
> 
> _and for em I yearn_
> 
> _my eye start to burn,_
> 
> _and swell with tears_
> 
> _as I remember the years_
> 
> _that we spent together._
> 
> _you were my everything,_
> 
> _and anything that kept me alive,_
> 
> _you made me strive_
> 
> _to do_
> 
> _everything I never thought I could do._
> 
> _and I did it for you._
> 
> _you should know this._
> 
> _it all starts and ends with a kiss._
> 
> _there wasn't nothin that I wanted more,_
> 
> _than you by my side,_
> 
> _givin me the will to survive._
> 
> _but you lied,_
> 
> _and my soul died with it._
> 
> _Aren't you proud?_

Castiel ponders the poem he read once long ago and reflects on kisses.

The only one he had ever received was from Chastity during Dean's ill-fated attempt at devirgining him at the brothel in Maine. Castiel internally winches at that debacle. Maybe they weren't that bad. He truly did not have a point of reference.

Well, he does have one point of reference, but that doesn’t count does it? After Castiel pulled Dean from perdition and reanimated his decaying corpse back to life, he breathed life back into the hunter, with a kiss. Some poets would wax poetically about the romance of it all, but Castiel had no real understanding … back then _._

__

_Dean certainly enjoyed giving and receiving them_ , Castiel muses.

With his love, Dean will kiss Lizzie when he leaves for work in the morning and when he returns in the evening. In passing, Lizzie will place a tender kiss on his cheek, his forehead or his lips. On occasion, Castiel will watch their heated embraces and passionate kisses … teeth, tongues and lips caressing heatedly towards a climax. Those would cause a pull in his lower stomach. Lizzie would usually warmly hug him and affectionately kiss him on cheek sometimes in passing sometime later. She would always have a sad look of understanding in her eyes.

With his brother, Dean is always gruff and sardonic. No kisses … there were desperate, clucking hugs of reaffirmation of life and love, but no kisses.

With his children, Dean's love shines through. His soul shone brightest among all, because of his unending capacity to love. A hunter's life is hard and unyielding. There is no room for softness and affection. Dean had a lifetime's worth of love and affection to bestow on his family and it flourishes. Mikey and Ben will get gruff words of affection, praise and a cursory kissing on the top of the head. Tommy … Dean is more open with his affection for the boy, since he was there for his and Mary's birth. Dean has watched Tommy grow, taught him and guided him. Mary … Dean does not need or want to be reserved with his affection for her. She is his little girl and little girls are showered with love, affection and kisses from their fathers.

Such heartache and pain leads to joy, fulfillment and peace. It all starts with a kiss … and ends with a kiss.

Here he stands over the lifeless form of the brave hunter who defied Heaven and Hell and chose family first, thwarting an apocalypse. He had taught Castiel so much. There seemed to be more to living than following orders, fighting and watching those you love die. His only true friend has moved on to find eternal peace, and now, Castiel watches him laying in his eternal slumber.

Castiel leans over, presses his slightly chapped lips to Dean's still warm, dry lips, and kisses his friend goodbye.

~*~


End file.
